Phoenix Feather
by ALLOY117
Summary: Lex is a 17 year old boy who joins the guild pheonix feather. He is new but yet he is still strong from the training from his master. He must compete with other guilds and also meet new friends and go on crazy missions for his guild. He'll live right?
1. Mission 1, then bad memories

Hello to all the readers out there, if you like one piece then you should read my story The Age of Dreams. It's okay in the beginning but it gets really funny in the middle, then there is an all action chapter so it has many things, and if you all ready read that then you should get the gist of this, enjoy!

MAIN CHARACTERS PoV. . .

A big explosion happened in town square, everyone was in a massive panic as fire and smoke and magic was just everywhere you basically looked, I tackled a cloak man to the ground then I just kept punching him and punching him until he was either dead or unconscious, I couldn't tell if he was dead or not but I didn't care at the moment, The point was they were my enemy and I had to make sure that they never bring harm to this town again and that I save the hostage, that was the mission, and I always succeed on my missions. I jumped off him and then I ran down the street dodging magic, rubble and fire. I then turned to the left and went down an alley. I jumped over the trash cans and hid in a small crevice. I waited for a minute for my heart rate to slow down a bit. Then I heard fast pace footsteps then my heart started to quicken again.

"Did you find him?" One of the cloaked men yelled to another.

"no, but I found out that there is more then one of them in the city" the other cloaked man said.

"what? How many precisely" the other cloaked man asked. Then another cloaked man ran up to him.

"I spotted a couple bogies near the docks, they took out my squadron when I was securing the market place, they took them out and then they just ran to the docks, they are most likely hiding" the new cloaked man said as he stopped in front of the first two.

"okay, will send a decoy in to lure them a bit as the other two hide out and wait for there cover to be blown, the decoy will just start destroying random buildings, they will either come out when the decoy destroys it or he will burn, either way we win" one cloaked man said then they nodded and then they ran away. As soon as I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore I let out a held in breath and then I walked out of the crevice. I ran to the end of the alley and looked to the left and right, it was clear, I ran across the street and jumped into a building, I ran down the hall then I found the stairs and I climbed up them, I then kicked down a door ignoring the families cries and pleads as I just jumped out the window and onto a roof top. I ran along the roof tops jumping to building to building then I saw a cloaked man, a green magic circle appeared then I had a silenced pistol in my hand. I shot the man in the back of the head. He collapsed to the ground and rolled off the roof and splattered across the pavement. I then kept running across the roof then suddenly the building I was on started to shake and then some parts of it started to explode, I ran as fast as I could then as soon as I dove off the building it exploded, the explosion boosted me up a little but I still fell and then I fell through a window on the second floor of a building. I tumbled on the ground and then I landed flat on my back, I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head. Then I opened my eyes and I looked around the place, it was a nice room, it was very fancy and up tight rich room, I guessed it was a mansion. Then I heard something, I blinked a couple times and stood up and opened my ears a little bit more to the sound. Then I heard it again, it sounded like a muffle cry, it didn't sound like anything I heard before but it sounded feminine. Then I put some things together, muffled cry, big fancy house that was untouched it seems. I got up and walked to the door of the room, I cracked it open and peered out side, I didn't see anyone, it was still pretty dark though, I then opened the door slowly and in a crouching position walked down the hall, I heard the muffle again and it came from the room to the left of me. I saw through the little space under the door that the light was on. I silently walked up to the door and looked through the key hole. I saw a girl in a corner and then my eyes widened. I dug through the back pockets of my pants and pulled out a picture, the picture was of a little girl with shoulder length green hair and purple glasses, she also had blue eyes and freckles, she looked only 10 years old in this picture. The girl in the room looked exactly like her only she looked around 15-16 now and had mid back length hair and no glasses, that and she looked like she got out of a fight. I put the picture back into my pocket and then I looked and saw the main culprit, he had his hood down and his cloaked opened, he didn't wear an under shirt and and was wearing those kimono type pants, they were white with blue stripes going down the side with a blue sash to hold them up. He had spiked up red hair and green eyes, he also had a sword around his waist.

"so, when your father comes up with the money within the next hour you will be let free, the wizards coming to this tiny little town didn't help your chances. . ." he then back handed her across the face and a muffle whelp could be heard. ". . . or mine" he said as he just walked to the left and I lost sight of him.

**He is going down, and since he is the ring leader of those stupid clones if he dies or goes unconscious then all of them disperse** I thought as I looked at the girl through the key hole some more, **when I see the man I'll charge in and then I'll beat him up**. I waited for a minute then I saw the man walk and grab her.

"you know, I hadn't had sex in a while" he said then he tore her shirt off, her chest was shown and then he started to grope her. I got pissed when I saw that, I kicked the door down and sprinted into the room, they both jumped and when the man turned around to see me he was already tackled to the floor. I started punching in the face, but then he kicked me over him and I hit a wall, I slid down the wall and hit the floor with a thud, I opened my eyes and rolled to the side as he swung his sword down at me, he then kicked me in the chest and he picked me up by the neck and threw me into a wall.

"pathetic" he said as he walked aver to me, I stood up and summoned a big fat LMG. (it's like the one Jorge uses in halo: reach)

"am I?" I asked as I just peppered him with it, he got pushed back and then I stopped shooting him. Then he disappeared into dust.

"dammit" I said then I ducked down as his sword whizzed by my head. I then turned around while doing a sweep kick and ex-quipped my gun into two desert eagles, he hit the floor and then I shot his head and he turned to dust again.

"shit!" I wailed getting annoyed by this, I then got a plan and I suddenly jumped and dodged a slice by man and then while in the air kicked him int the face. The I did a spin and gave him a upper cut then I landed on my feet as he went through the window. I summoned TNT, I pushed a couple buttons and then the timer was on 10 seconds, I pushed the arm button and I sprinted to the girl but then a sword came my way. I did a barrel roll and grabbed the half naked girl and ran to the window, I embraced her and then I jumped through the window and luckily we landed in a little pond.

"4. . .3. . .2. . .1" then the house exploded and debris and pieces flew every where and a huge fire was in the middle of town. I swam with the girl in my hands up to the surface and then we gasped for air. I swam to the shore and I set her down.

"Here" I said as I took off my hoodie and handed it to her, she took it and put it on and she zipped it up.

"much better" she said as she laid down. Then she opened her eyes and she looked worried as she turned to me.

"is he dead?" she asked looking at me.

"I think so" I said as I laid next to her.

"so, my name Jasmine, Jasmine Kaze, what's your name?" she asked looking at me with a smile.

"my name is Lexavier, Lexavier Arrone, but everyone calls me Lex" I said with a smile then I stuck my hand out "nice to meet you" I said then we shuck hands.

3rd PERSON PoV. . .

"it is a pleasure" she said.

"why yes it is" A man said, Lance looked up and saw a sword coming down at him, it was to late to do anything, he just closed his eyes as he waited for the cold blade to collide with his body.

**My first mission in the guild Phoenix feather and I'm going to die? I just joined, I'm only 17 years old. I was hoping to have a family, Beautiful wife, 2-3 kids. Good things never last though** Lex thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

A/N: so did you like? Well then please review because I need members of the guild, enemies and missions. I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. His Past, His family, His Revenge

Yo! the first chapter was pretty good was it not? Well enjoy the rest as well!

FLASHBACK. . . LEX PoV. . .

I was playing out side with my little brother and my twin brother. we were playing football. (american =P) The little one was only two years younger then me while my brother was 13 min older then me. I was 8 when I was playing football. Jace my little brother threw me a bomb and i sprinted and caught it. My twin brother Ray was panting hard. He was a lazy type of kid and not really a slim one either, Then again I wasn't so slim when I was a kid either.

"whats wrong Ray? come on i thought you were better then this" I said while spinning the football in my hand. Ray got a hold of his breathing.

"as you can I'm not to physically fit, what do you want from me?" Ray said while motioning his hands in the air indicating that he wanted the ball. I threw him the ball and he caught it with ease. Jace ran over.

"hey guys throw me the ball too!" he complained which I always found annoying.

"yeah here" Ray said while throwing him the ball. He caught with ease. I motioned my hands and then Jace threw the ball to me. It kept going like this for a while but then Jace asked a question.

"Will dad ever come back?" He asked, then Ray snapped at him.

"who cares about that good for nothing father, were better off with out him" Ray said.

"but mom hasn't been the same in a while, I may not be able to remember him much but I know we need him" Jace said. Ray then just spiked the ball on the ground and ran away.

"Ray wait! darn't" I said, then i looked at Jace. "wait here all right?" I asked

"okay" he huffed getting a little frustrated. His brown locks blowing in the wind, he had shoulder length hair and brown eyes and he was skinny. I called him a girl once and he complained to mom.

"I'll be back soon" I then ran off in search of Ray. I ran back into the woods and started my way back to my house. I ran around trees and jumped over a shrub and then I ran threw a field of flowers. I stopped for a second to admire the flowers. I inhaled and then exhaled and gave the flowers one more glance and then I started with my run again. I ran to the end of the field of flowers and a couple more trees and then I saw my house. I stopped in shock and in horror. My house was burning down. I screamed and looked around to see if Ray was still around and hope fully not in the house. I was relieved when I saw he was outside the house.

"Ray! come on we got to get out of here" I said as I ran over to him. I tugged on his arm a bit but he didn't budge.

"mom. . . was still inside" Ray said as he collapsed to his knees and started shedding tears.

"no! that can't be, she had work today" I said looking at him and trying to make him get up.

"she came home early because. . . it was her birthday and we said that we were gonna spend time with each other" Ray said as he just kept crying. I couldn't believe it. I ran and kicked the back door down and ran into the flame and smoke.

"Lex" I heard Ray scream behind me, but I didn't care right now, the only thing i cared about was getting mom and some other things out of this house. I turned a corner and found the stairs, I was going to run up them but then i heard a wimper. looked and noticed that my dog, a white husky, Bandit was still in the house. it was in a corner next to the window with flames surrounding it. Then I heard another scream, it sounded like my mom, it came from up the stairs. I had to think fast, so I did, I picked up a chair and threw at the window where my dog was. With a shattering sound and a thump from the chair, then my dog scurried threw the window. Then when I knew he was safe I ran up the stairs and where I thought where the scream came from. I took a left and ran down the hall. I turned to the left and faced a door. I was about to open it but then I heard some weird sounds in the room and their was a different light glowing out of the crack between the door and the floor. I hesitated only two seconds and then I opened the door and looked and saw my mom, but not just my mom but some one else. He had white long hair and and pale dark skin. He was wearing a msak that looked like a cat. he had a black cloak on with it. He formed a magic circle and then fire came out of his hands, mom dodged them and then she swung at him with a sword. He dodged with ease and then punched her in the face and she hit the floor.

"mom!" Lex yelled as he ran to his mom, he stood in front of her in a defensive stance, the man then just chuckled.

"so, the runt of the litter is here to the rescue? I'll honor you as a hero" the cloaked man said then he summoned a big black sword. He lifted it into the air and then he swung at Lex. Lex closed his eyes waiting for contact with the blade, he waited a couple seconds and realized nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that his mom was in front of him, the sword was covered in blood and slung over the cloaked mans shoulder. The neck line for my moms shirt was cut so her shirt slid down a bit. I noticed something, it was just below her neck, it was a feather, but for some reason it was on fire.

"mom. . ." I said shocked of what just happened.

"Lex, the Phoenix never dies, it's like a raging fire that burns, yes, it will go out, but it will start again, creating a new life, and life will go on. Now go to. . . . Phoenix. . . Feather. . ." my mom then fell forward and landed just in front of the cloaked man. The cloaked mans sword disappeared.

"my quest is complete, i'm leaving" was all he said then he disappeared. I was so shocked I forgot the building was burning down, but then a piece of the ceiling fell in front of me and then I snapped out of my trance and looked around and remembered I was in a burning house. I bolted through the room door and just as I got through th ceiling collapsed in front of the door. I ran down the hall and took a right but then I noticed the stairs were only going half way down then after that it was a fire pit. I freaked and turned around and ran to my room and when I was going to jump out my window, I remembered something. I ran to my drawer and grabbed a picture and then I ran and jumped out of the window. I just forgot that I was on the second floor when I looked down while I was falling. I closed my eyes and embraced for impact and then as if a miracle happened I landed in a bush. The bush broke my fall as I fell, I still hit the ground hard but other then a hurting leg, I was fine. The house now fally ablaze and starting to crumble. I started dragging my limp body over the ground trying to get away from the building. Then Ray noticed me.

"Lex!" Ray said as he ran over to me and he helped me up. My arm slung over his shoulder and we started to walk away slowly, well I wasn't exactly walking but you get the point. We then see Jace running to us.

"I saw the smoke, what happened?" He then looked around franticly then he got really scared. "wheres mom" He asked with his voice almost breaking. I looked at him sincerely.

"she . . . was murdered" I said as I then lightly fall down on my knees. Jace started balling and calling for his mom. Ray went over and tried comforting him and he also started to cry. I looked back at the house as the fire and smoke just started to get even bigger as if mocking us. Then it started to pour. The fired was starting to die but I was still looking at the house and I realized something. Are lives have changed drastically and I need to grow up to support my brothers. I realized that revenge is what I want right at this point of my life, I also realized that my mom said something about a phoenix, and that thing about a phoenix will drastically change my life. . . forever. The tears finally fall from my eyes. . . for the last time.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	3. The leaving

Yeah! How did you like that chapter? It was good wasn't it? Thank you for reviewing Damien, to bad your the only reviewer :( Oh well, at least I have a reviewer that loves the story, now enjoy! Oh and there is a two year time skip, okay so no one get confused.

Lex was in a library reading a book while Ray and Jace were outside playing football, Lex would join them but he needs to get smarter, stronger, and he knows that. He knows that they are to weak to get revenge on their lost mother. Lex was reading a book on dragons and dragon slayers. He learned that the dragons disappeared from the world and that dragon slayers are rare to see, he for one still believes that the dragons are still around, they are to big to just disappear all of a sudden. Lex was 12 now and you can guess how old the others were. The dragons were a mystical race that controlled elements or nature. Like fire dragon, earth dragon, iron dragon, thunder dragon, and so forth. They were also to powerful to just die. The only magic able to beat any dragon was dragon slayer magic. People say it was a forgotten magic though, because they also think that dragons disappeared, that's why they think they are gone. Now having the power of the thunder dragon or the earth dragon, that would be the greatest. Lex kept dreaming about the dragons and dragon slayers that he didn't even notice some one walk in.

"what are you reading?" a old man asked looking at Lex, Lex snapped out of his daydream and he looked at the old man.

"oh! Hello Gramps" I said looking at the old pale man. He had no hair on his head but he had a beard that went to his knees, he was probably only taller then Lex by a foot and a half. He was pretty wrinkly and he also walked around with a cane.

"hello Lex, now what book were you reading?" He asked looking at him.

"I'm reading "History of Dragons and Dragon Slayers" Lex said, then he lifted the book up in front of his face showing gramps. Gramps then started to walk over there then he sat across from Lex.

"so, did you learn anything" he asked as he rested his chin on the back of his hands.

"yeah, I learned that dragons disappeared and that dragon slayer magic is a forgotten magic, I wish I was a dragon slayer!" Lex exclaimed as he gave his grandpa a big toothy green. He then lowered the book back to the table and then he opened to the page he was on, it took a couple seconds to find where he left off, he then went back to reading. . .

MIDNIGHT. . .

Ray tip toed through a dark long hall way upstairs. Every step there was a creaking sound from the floor boards as he kept tip toeing but trying to be as quiet as he could. He had a bag full of things that he would need. He kept tip toeing until he found the end of the hall. There was a window at the end of the hall. Ray looked out the window and then looked down and he noticed a bush. Just like he thought. Ray opened the window and then threw his bag out the window and heard it hit the book. Ray started to get out the window.

"so your leaving already?" Someone asked Ray, Ray turned around and didn't see anything but a little dim glow, the mans moved to his side and Ray saw a candle. Ray looked and it was gramps.

"gramps! I wasn't leaving what gave you that idea?" Ray said in a rush while sweating a bit.

"I knew you boys were going to leave for a while now" gramps said looking at Ray, gramps started walking over and then he set his candle on a table next to the window, then he hug Ray.

"I wish you wouldn't go but I can't hold you from your dreams. I will miss you all. Your my grand sons after all and I left around your age. It felt like I was free as a bird. I then found your grand mother and well we fell for each other" gramps said into Rays ear and then he let go and backed up.

"go and have fun Ray, and don't do anything stupid okay?" gramps said as he picked up the candle and started to walk away.

"wait" Ray said reaching his hand to gramps like he wanted something that he couldn't grasp. Gramps stopped and looked back at Ray.

"I'll miss you and I love you old man, now later!" Ray said with a smile and then he jumped out the window and then he landed in the bush, he grabbed the back pack and then he started to run up a hill. Gramps was watching the whole time with a pleasant smile on his face and with tears in his eyes.

"you were the last one, and now you left" gramps said still with a smile on his face as he just walked down his hall and into his bedroom.

RAY. . .

Ray ran up the hill and stopped at the top, he looked and saw the field filled with all sorts of flowers and with trees surrounding the field. Ray ran down the hill and then he ran into the flower field. He kept running and then he burst through the fields and into the wilderness. He saw squirrels and birds and rabbits. He ran and jumped over things and ran around trees and kept running. He then burst through the trees and then he found another field and this is where he came to a stop. His breath was raspy and loud as if he just came out of the bottom of a lake. When his breathing was under control he then walked through the field and then he walked to the edge and looked. He found a nice well put graveyard. He walked down a hill and then when he reach the bottom he saw two figures. One was his height while the other was smaller by a little. Ray then walked closer to the figures and he started to notice them. The sun was on the horizon beginning to rise as a shade of orange, red and blue was out on the horizon. He walked up to them and then noticed where he was. He just noticed that he was in the middle of the graveyard where a big stone monument was.

"everyone is here, that's good" Lex said as he put his hand on the monument. Jace then put his hand on the monument and Ray walked over and he put his hand on the monument.

"we already made a promise, that on this day when me and Luther turned 10 that we will leave this place and each of us will be a strong mage. We will join the same guild. The guilds name is. . . " Lex said and then the brothers raised there hands and then they smacked the monument.

"Pheonix Feather" they yell at the top of there lungs with tears sting there eyes. After such a great loss they now abandon there only salvation from the sorrow of the biggest loss they had to become powerful mages and to join the guild Pheonix Feather.

A/N: sorry it was short and took long to post but I had other things that were more important then making this chapter. Oh and if your reading and not reviewing. I will find you, and make you review. Later!


	4. The Great Escape

Hello fellow readers, I'm sorry that I was not updating as much but I have 2 stories you know so yeah. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The mans blade was coming down ready to strike Lex, Jasmine screamed. Then Lex closed his eyes. Right when he closed his eyes The mans blade just stopped.

"huh?" the man said. Lex cracked a eye open and just saw a stunned man and his sword just stopping in the air.

"why won't it move!" the man yelled as he was shaking the sword as hard as he could, but no luck, it was just stuck in the air. Lex quirked a brow in wonder, as he looked at the man struggle with the weapon in hand. Lex then saw a figure come up behind the man, the man was then penetrated threw his chest, then he puffed into smoke. The figure had a huge sword, he put the sword back on his back and then ran. Lex then got up and was going to chase him, he took a step but then he realized that he still had a mission to do. He looked back and noticed Jasmine got up as well.

"we should get out of this city" Lex said as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, the city is a mess" she said as she turned and looked at the remains of her house, it was a big mansion filled with beauty, but now it's remains are what keep the fire on top of it alive.

"no, I mean like now, the town is filled with explosives and it will explode" Lex said. Jasmine widened her eyes.

"well what are you doing standing there dumb, come on lets get out of here" she yelled and then she started running away.

"hey! Wait up" he said as he ran after her, they ran down a street, watching explosions and hearing screams and feeling the heat from the flames on either side of them. They were scared for the civilians, they were scared for the guild members, but they were mostly scared of what could or would happen to them if they were in this mess for any longer. They turned a corner and ran down an alley, right when they entered the alley a pile of charred wood and fire fell in the path in front of them, they stopped and Lex cursed. They turned around to go back from where they came but a fire was cast over the exit. Lex was stumped. He noticed that the fires were getting closer. Realizing that this might be his final, he sat down, Jasmine sat down next to him.

"well, this is it?" Jasmine said like she's been through this before. Lex couldn't help but think about this.

"you sound like you've been through this before?" he said but it sounded more like a question. She tilted her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"I have" was all she said. She then opened her eyes and something caught her attention, her eyes widened realizing what it was. She stood abruptly and ran to the side, Lex followed her with his eyes, he then saw what she saw. It blended in with the dark, but with fire getting closer they were able to see it, it was a ladder heading up to the roof of the building. Jasmine started climbing but then she looked back.

"come on, lets go!" she yelled as she started climbing, he got up and was over there in less then a second. he started climbing up the ladder and then when he was half way up the fire encased the area Lex and Jasmine were just in.

"talk about cutting it close" Lex said as he reached the top of the ladder, he climbed up onto the roof and looked around, he still saw some explosions going of in the distance and he still heard screams of agony.

"lets hurry and find some more people and lets get out of here" Lex said, Jasmine nodded and then they ran across the roof and jumped to another, and another, then they heard someone.

"attack! Maybe they know where the hostage is!" someone yelled, Lex ran over and looked down, on the street he saw some people from the guild, he then saw some cloaked men, the members of the guild were out numbered.

"attack! For Phoenix Feather!" A man yelled, he had short blue hair and he was wearing cargo pants and he had a tattoo of a fireball on his hand, the base was on the left and it ended on the right, and in the fire was a smoothed out black bird, the mark of the guild, he was also wearing a skin tight red shirt with a black rose on it.. Lex knew this man but his name slips his mind. Was it Aristo? It was something like that. He realized that man had archive magic though.

Lex's eyes widened as an idea came into his head.

"Jasmine, wait here" he said, he then re-quipped a knife and tossed it to her, luckily she caught it.

"for protection" Lex said he then jumped off the building and joined the fight.

SOMEWHERE ELSE. . .

A evil laugh was sounding off into the distance, the man laughing had a cloak on. The man had spiked up red hair and green eyes. He was laughing at the work he has caused the city. He looked down from the mountain that was just out side the city. It was in ruins, and this is what thrilled him. He laughed some more but then he heard some foot steps, he turned around and had his hand on his sword.

"who's there?" he yelled into the distance, then someone with the same cloak appeared, eased a bit and he set his hand down.

"ah, it's just you Kito" The red haired man said.

"yeah, so how did the mission go?" Kito asked.

"great, I can't believe the council of magic actually thought that we wanted money, us of all people" he said then he started to laugh. "we just wanted to search the city for the old relic thing" he said.

"you mean the relic from the earth god, Gaia?" Kito said.

"yeah that thing" he said.

"well, did you find it?" Kito asked

"no, but my men are still looking for it as we speak, and I sent some clones to look and distract the guild members that fell for the bait"he said.

"okay, contact me when you find it or even if you don't find" Kito said.

"okay, but where are you going next?" he asked.

"I'm going to magnolia to see if there is even a clue or something along those lines" Kito said, then he left. The clone man sighed.

"maybe he'll have better luck then me" he said, then he turned around and looked back at the city.

"even though this was a waste of time, I must love the art I left behind" he said as he looked at the flame encased city, then he turned and made his leave.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, but with school and sports it's hard to get around to it because I'm tired and just sleep, but I pushed myself to make this chapter for my readers, RxR people, plz and thx, later!


End file.
